Compact discs (hereinafter called Cds) are recording media from which recorded information can be read out by means of a laser beam. By virtue of the extremely high density and fidelity of the recorded information therein, compact discs are becoming increasingly popular.
Typical compact discs have a flat disc-shaped body provided with a central aperture which facilitates the exact mounting on a read-out instrument such as a compact disc player.
While the CDs are relatively rugged and forgiving of minor scratches, dust and debris, they still must be stored and given protection. Indeed, scratches that sufficiently scatter the laser beam can block reading of the encoded information. A disc protective container also serves for the display of a label that attracts the buyer and informs the user of the disc.
Accordingly, when not in use, the compact discs are usually kept in compact disc carrying cases. These laser discs carrying cases commonly comprise a cover shell hinged to a base shell and locked by lock means. A tray is typically provided within the base shell for receiving and holding the disc. The tray may have a central engagement means for holding the center aperture of the CD. Commonly, those engagement means are rosettes typically made up of a series of tines raised in a circle and radially extending inward towards a center pushing area.
One of the major drawbacks associated with such conventional CD carrier is the difficulty with which the cover shell is pivoted from the base shell in an open position. Indeed, because the cover and base shell are typically formed of clear polystyrene, it is difficult to distinguish them. Consequently, it is not uncommon for the user, in attempting to grasp the base shell with one hand, to mistakenly place the thumb and fingers of that hand on the cover side walls, thinking them to be part of the platform, while correctly placing the fingers of the other hand on the platform back wall and lifting, with the thumb of that hand, the cover front border. Since both hands are inadvertently holding the cover, the container cannot be opened.
The proper technique for opening most of the cases presently on the market is to place the fingers of both hands on the base shell back wall, the thumb of both hands on the base shell front wall, one of which lifts the cover front border. While this works relatively well, once one is experienced, the operation can prove to be difficult since it requires manual dexterity.
Prior attempts to provide CD carrying cases which are more easy and simple to open proved to be unsatisfactory as those prior art cases are of complex construction and expensive to manufacture. Examples of such prior art cases are described by way of examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,316; 5,213,209; 5,265,721; 5,346,074; 5,515,979; 5,526,926; 5,549,199.
Also known in prior art, there are the laid-open applications GB-9,517,521 and GB-9,611,747, both in the name of Courchesne, the inventor of the present invention, which disclose CD carrying cases having a built-in pop-up cover comprising essentially a push-button for releasably locking the cover of the case on the base shell and cooperating with a V-shaped leaf-spring mounted at the rear end of the case on a hinge component. In each of those documents, the leaf-spring has an arm abutting on the top wall of the cover and another arm abutting on the bottom wall of the base shell. One of the drawbacks with CD cases is that it is still too expensive to be economically feasable.
Therefore, there is still a need for an improved CD carrying case that is economically feasable, long lasting and easy to built and use.